


No te va a gustar

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: Astoria podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero eso que había hecho Draco no se iba a quedar así. La caja de Pandora se había abierto y advertir que una tempestad se aproximaba era poco decir. Quizá habían sobrevivido una guerra, pero las personas, lo sentimientos y las relaciones siempre eran más complicadas.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy





	No te va a gustar

**Aclaraciones:**

Todo lo reconocible de **Harry Potter** es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**

El resto son invenciones de una mente complicada e inestable, dígase la mía.

**Nota de la autora:**

_Yo me chiflé y esta es la única manera que conozco para desahogarme de alguna manera._

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia u opinión es bien recibida._

* * *

**No te va a gustar**

00 - Rompiendo la burbuja

—¡Astoria, por favor! —se escuchó la voz de Daphne por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

¿Qué más podía decir en esos momentos? Ya había intentado convencer a su hermana de mil maneras, pero la menor de las Greengrass estaba furiosa, dolida, decepcionada y era un revoltijo de sentimientos que nadie podía controlar.

—¡Lo quiero matar! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Es un cabrón! —decía Astoria, mientras avanzaba por el corredor y contenía el llanto de la mejor manera que podía.

—Eso ya lo sabías. Todos lo sabíamos, por favor, tranquilízate — insistió la rubia, yendo detrás de su hermana. Se dirigían hacia la sala común de Slytherin y eso no era bueno, al menos no en esos momentos.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Fue mi culpa por idiota! —chilló y aceleró el paso, no quería perder el tiempo, ni cambiar de opinión. Iba a hacer lo que ninguna chica se había atrevido a hacer antes. Aunque las manos le estuvieran temblando, aunque sintiera que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y que el aire le faltara, no iba a detenerse.

—No vale la pena, Astoria —volvió a decir Daphne, corriendo para alcanzar a la otra chica, pero no lo consiguió.

La rubia se quedó al otro lado de la pared. No estaba segura de querer entrar a la sala común y presenciar lo que iba a pasar. No podía culpar a su hermana del todo, pero sabía de ante mano que sin importar cuánta razón tuviera para estar enojada, aquello iba a terminar muy mal para la menor de las Greengrass.

—¡Imbécil! —espeto Astoria, acercándose a Draco Malfoy y llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. No, me corrijo, la imbécil soy yo. Tú eres un hijo de puta, traicionero, mentiroso y cara dura —dijo enseguida ante una mirada de incomprensión.

—¿Pero qué diantres te pasa? —cuestionó el rubio ante aquel imprevisto espectáculo que lo tenía a él de protagonista.

Los otros estudiantes les observaban en silencio. Él se encontraba sentado en uno de los tantos sofás de cuero negro que había ahí, con un libro en el regazo. Astoria se había parado frente a él, roja y furiosa, le miraba como su fuera a golpearlo en cualquier momento.

—Me pasa que mi prometido se anda besando y revolcando con cuanta bruja se le cruza en el camino —le echó en cara y las lágrimas por fin rodaron por sus mejillas.

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse alrededor. Las miradas se desviaron, apenadas e incomodas.

—¿Es en serio, Astoria? —preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja y sabiendo de sobra que se refería a él. No se estaba haciendo el tonto en ese aspecto y tampoco en el hecho de que efectivamente tenía relaciones con otras chicas. Su pregunta más bien era burlona, porque hacía años que eso se sabía. El compromiso era eso, algo impuesto por sus familias desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. No entendía por qué ahora le reclamaba ahora, si en todo ese tiempo nunca había si quiera mostrado interés por estar cerca de él como pareja, ni siquiera como amigo.

—¡Oh, claro que es enserio! —respondió, aun alterada—. Y estás en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que se te venga en gana, Malfoy, siempre lo has hecho, no soy tonta en ese aspecto —se apresuró a explicar, a sabiendas de que estaba quedando como una loca histérica que armaba una escena de celos injustificados—. Pero te has pasado tres pueblos al meterte con Granger —declaró finalmente y notó cómo un escalofrío la recorría en esos momentos. Lo había dicho.

Se hizo un silencio. Pasaron unos segundos. Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó Draco, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Niégalo —le retó Astoria—. ¡Anda, niégalo! Niega que te metiste con la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger y que ahora está embarazada —escupió cada palabra a duras penas por el llanto. Se sentía furiosa y humillada desde que se había enterado.

—¿Embarazada? —repitió el rubio, tan anonado como todos los demás.

—¡Sí, estúpido! —gritó la menor, tomando el libro que permanecía en las piernas del chico y tirándolo al piso en un claro acto de enojo y frustración.

—No puede ser —murmuró para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que estaba escuchando.

Aquella reacción no hizo más que confirmar la situación, aunque Astoria no tenía razones para dudarlo, pues había sido la propia Granger quien se lo había confesado. La Gryffindor no tenía razones para inventarse una mentira así, mucho menos con todas las consecuencias que eso implicaba.

—Me das asco —dijo y retrocedió, respirando tan profundamente como podía para tranquilizarse—. No lo estás negando y solo estás sorprendido porque ella no te había dicho nada del bebé, ¿cierto? —reflexionó en voz alta y se llevó las menos a la cabeza, pasando los dedos entre su cabellera.

Las conversaciones a su alrededor no eran muy claras, pero no había que ser demasiado listo para saber de qué se trataban los cuchicheos.

—Esto es un sinsentido —dijo Draco, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie—. No sabes lo que estás diciendo —declaró con tranquilidad y luego paseó la mirada por el salón, mostrándose desafiante ante todo el que se atreviera a mirarle.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la joven ante esa frivolidad. La actitud de Draco la estaba haciendo quedar como una loca, pero ella sabía que lo que decía era cierto—. Está bien, Malfoy —suspiró—. No me importa cómo vayas a manejar esto, pero te prometo que cada lágrima que he derramado esta noche me la vas a pagar y no te va a gustar —masculló, mirándole fijamente, para después salir de ahí, justo por donde había venido.

Daphne estaba ahí afuera, esperándola, con una cara de preocupación.

—No debiste de hacerlo —dijo la rubia, acercándose a su hermana—. Ella te lo pidió…

—Ella también se puede ir al carajo, Daphne —respondió Astoria, frunciendo el ceño—. Granger no me produce compasión y así como a ella se le jodió la vida, a mí también y lo sabes —declaró con resentimiento, volviendo a avanzar por el pasillo. No estaba segura de a dónde podía o quería ir. Ya era tarde y la verdad era que se debía de encontrar en la enfermería, pero tampoco quería regresar a pasar la noche ahí donde estaba Hermione.


End file.
